


I Know You Care

by Atalente



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #Böğürtlen, #fluff, F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalente/pseuds/Atalente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Öldüğün gün birlikte olabiliriz..."<br/>İlk çocuk, daima tanrıya aitti ve tanrıdan alınan, mutlaka geri verilmeliydi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You Care

(I Know You Care - Ellie Goulding)

Siyah perde yavaşça aralandı, altın ışık yeryüzüne düştü ve çoktan anlatılmış bir hikâye, çoktan yaşanmış ya da henüz gelmemiş bir zamanda yeniden yazılmaya başladı.  
Siyah saçlı genç adam, sırtındaki elma sepetinin ağırlığıyla bitkin, terden şimdiden ıslanmış cübbesinin içinde engebeli patika yolu dikkatle adımlarken uzaklarda bir yerde bir çan çaldı, sıradan halkı ve işçileri yeni güne uyanmaya çağırıyordu. Harry hiçbir zaman çanların planladığı kadar boş veya dinlenme saatine sahip olamıyordu, orta sınıf esnaftan eniştesinin birkaç yardımcısından biriydi ve bu işle uğraşan her yardımcı gibi, en iyi meyveleri toplamanın tek yolunun en erken davranmak olduğunu biliyordu.  
Mevsim yazdı, göğü kucaklayan dev ağaçlar onlar için sulu, tatlı ve taze ürünlerini sallandırırken sahipleri de bir o kadar keyifli, bahçelerine aynı günde birkaç satıcının yardımcılarını kabul ediyor, kime ne düşeceğiyle değil keselerine giren sikkelerin ağırlığıyla ilgileniyorlardı. Harry’nin günde birkaç sefer gitmek ve dönmek zorunda olduğu bahçe, elmanın yanı sıra daha birçok çeşit meyvenin yetiştirildiği, en güvenilir ve en kaliteli yerlerden biriydi, Harry’yle birlikte altı köle ve üç yardımcı, dört gündür her sabah bahçeye giriyor, işe başlıyor ve topladıklarını efendilerine taşıyorlardı, ama ürünün sonunu hala görememişlerdi. Harry, eniştesinin bu işten hayli memnun kaldığını bildiğinden, ağzını açıp da biraz ara vermek istediğini hiç söylememişti, ama sırtındaki sepette kütür kütür kırmızı elmalar hoplarken, buna daha ne kadar dayanabileceğinden emin değildi.  
O henüz küçük, gözü gölgelere kapalı, külleri değil yalnız alevleri gören bir çocukken, en yüksekte kümelenen pamuk beyazı bulutlara bakıp anne ve babası hala sağ olsa, hayatının nasıl olacağını düşlediği çok günler geçmişti. Harry, teyzesi ile eniştesinin, sevgili oğulları Dudley’ye bütün dünyayı yedirebilmek için diğer esnaflara karşı verdikleri bu daha yukarı tırmanma mücadelesinin, kendi ailesini ondan alan kanlı savaşın yanında olup olabilecek en gereksiz, saçma uğraş olduğu fikrinden vazgeçememişti. Belki yüz kez kaçmayı, itiraz etmeyi, bir sepet elmanın değil kendi hayallerinin peşinden koşmayı arzulamış, bunu yapmaya karar vermesine ramak kalmıştı, bir türlü olmamıştı. Yoksuldu, arkasında kimse yoktu ve özel bir yeteneği varsa bile, kendisini hiç fark ettirmiyordu. Harry, nereye gideceğini, kime sığınacağını, nasıl yaşanılabileceğini bilmiyordu. Güneşi, yıldızları, ağaçları ve kırlardaki özgürlüğü sevmişti o da, rüzgârı ve hiç tükenmeyen yolları kovalamayı seçmişti.  
Koca çan yeniden çınladı, Harry isyan eden kaslarını yatıştırmak için derin nefesler alır, gittikçe ısınan hava onu iyice tüketirken, bu ikinci çanın ne anlama geldiğini hatırlayınca ürperdi, gözlerinin önünden kara bir bulut geçti. O gün, Kral Perseus’un en büyük kızının on yedinci yaş gününden on beş sabah öncesiydi. En soylu leydi, o gün son kez saraydan tek başına çıkacak, halkı selamlayacak ve gün batıp karanlık gelinceye dek, sadece kendi istediklerini yapacaktı, yüzyıllardır her ilk çocuğun yerine getirdiği bir gelenekti bu. O akşam saraya döndüğünde, özel rahipler ve hizmetkârlar tarafından ayin odasına götürülecek, kutsal tören için hazırlanacaktı. Tanrıya iyiliğini onlardan esirgememesi, onları bağışlaması ve merhametini üstlerinden eksik etmemesi için yalvaracak, ailesinin selameti için dua edecek, krallığı defalarca kutsayacaktı. Prensesin sırf ibadetle geçireceği bu on beş günde, krallığın soylu aileleri her akşam, Parkinson hanedanının tahttaki hâkimiyetinin sürekliliği şerefine kadeh kaldırmak üzere sarayda toplanacak, prensesin kendini feda edişinden sonra tahtın veliahdı ilan edilecek prensi seçeceklerdi. Krallık, asırlardır, taht ailesinin en büyük çocuğunu on yedi yaşına bastığında kurban etmesi sayesinde huzurunu, refahını korumuştu, tanrı bu özverileri sayesinde yüzünü asla onlardan öteye çevirmemişti. İlk çocuk, daima tanrıya aitti ve tanrıdan alınan, mutlaka geri verilmeliydi, halk da, prensesin ailesi de bunu biliyorlardı. Asırlardır, tören aleyhine tek bir kelime dahi edilmemişti.  
Harry, Prenses Pansy’yi daha evvel yalnızca bir kez uzaktan görmüştü, onun gibi insanların asla erişemeyeceği kadar uzaktan, kılıçtan ve kibirden duvarların arkasından. Upuzun, gece siyahı saçları ve badem yeşili gözleri olan küçük bir kızdı, ondan daha asil, ondan daha mağrur kimse yoktu. Harry’nin prensese bakan gözleri öylesine büyümüş, yüzünde öyle şapşal bir ifade oluşmuştu ki, eniştesinin onu ilerletmek için omzuna sertçe vurması gerekmişti.  
Genç adam elma sepetinin baskısını biraz daha sola kaydırıp adımlarını hızlandırdı. Onu yeniden görmek isterdi, sarayın merdivenlerinden inerken, halkın sevinç gösterilerine kibarca gülümserken, o hep gururlu yeşil gözleri, serbest dünyayı son kez izlerken. Onu seyretmek ve asla tanımayacağı, umursamayacağı bir kum tanesi olmak için kalabalığa karışmak isterdi, Pansy onun hayal edebileceği her şeydi.  
Kraliyet sarayının önünde birikmeye başlamış topluluğun sesi kulaklarını tırmalarken, Harry büyük bir çiftlik evini geçti, eniştesinin adamlarının onu beklediği yerde durup sepeti sırtından indirdi.  
“Hepsi bu mu?” diye sordu meyveleri incelemek için eğilen bakır saçlı bir köle. Harry nefes nefese, kalbinin gümbürtüsünü bastırmaya uğraşırken güçlükle başını salladı.  
“Bugün kimsenin elma almak isteyeceğini sanmıyorum.” Diye ekledi, kendini tutamazken. “Prenses için dua ediyor olacaklar, bu kadarı yeterli.”  
Köle cevaplamadı, Harry adamın küstahlığı yüzünden burnundan solurken döndü, ana meydanı geçti ve saraya yöneldi, ama sonra prensese yetişmesinin imkânsız olduğunu anlayıp yolunu kır patikasına çevirdi.  
Rüzgâr kafasında uğuldar, bilinmedik bir diyarın masalını anlatırken ayağının altında minik taşlar yuvarlandı, toz toprak arasından yılanlar ve solucanlar süründü, her şey sonsuz bir yeşilden ibaretti, Harry nihayet rahatlamış hissetti. Eniştesi için biraz armut ve şeftali taşıdı, üçüncü sefer için kır patikasını tırmanırken vakit öğleye evrilmiş, güneş hükümranlığını en tepeye yükseltmişti.  
Harry, olacakları asla tahmin etmemişti.  
*  
Onu gölgeye çeken ilk şey, hareketsizliği oldu. Güneşin saçlarına yansıyışı, ipek elbisesi veya yüzündeki saf durağanlıkta kapalı gözleri değil, öylesine kıpırtısız, öylesine sarsılmadan duruşu. Kuşlar onun için cıvıldıyor, çiçekler onun açıyor, bahar o gülsün diye geliyordu sanki, parmağını oynatsa istediği her şey gerçekleşebilir, kar mavi yağabilirdi. Harry, elindeki boş sepetle şaşkın, yaklaşıp onun güzel yüzüne, uzun kirpiklerine, haşin tavrına baktı, içinde nereden geldiğini bilmediği bir cesaret, merak vardı. Aynı zamanda korkuyor, çekiniyordu, ama gerilemesini engelleyen bir güç, onu kalması için itekleyen bir şey, bunun saçma olduğunu fısıldıyordu.  
“Yeterince baktıysan, gidebilirsin.” Harry neredeyse yerinde sıçradı, kızın kapalı gözleri yavaşça aralanırken kan yüzüne hücum ediyordu. Diz çökmeyi, özür dilemeyi ya da sadece arkasını dönüp koşarak uzaklaşmayı düşündü, ama ağzından başka bir kelime çıktı.  
“Neden?”  
Pansy Parkinson’un bakışı ateş olsaydı, Harry çoktan yanmıştı.  
“Çünkü öyle istiyorum.” Dedi sonra kız, dalgalı siyah saçlarını omzundan geriye süpürürken, bunu dünyanın en doğal şeyiymiş gibi söylemişti, ama Harry onun ukala küçümserliğinin ardındakini bulmadan kaçmayacaktı. Bir prenses neden son özgür gününde kendini basit bir kıra atardı ki?  
Birkaç adım daha yürüdü, Pansy’nin yanında durduğu böğürtlenlere, onları saran dikenlere bakıp gülümsedi, elini uzatıp birkaç tane kopardı.  
“Kaçmayı hiç düşündün mü?”  
Saygısız, çizgiyi aşan sorusundan kendisi bile hayrete düşmüştü, bu kör yürekliliğin nereden geldiğini gerçekten anlamıyordu. Belki de, son günlerini yaşamakta olan bir kızla konuşuyor olmasındandı, belki o kızın bir prenses olmasından, belki de Harry’nin içinde bir parçanın onun için üzülmesinden. Belki sadece, kaybedecek hiçbir şeyinin bulunmamasından, hayatı dışında.  
Pansy uzun bir an böğürtlenlerin önünde, kollarını göğsünde kavuşturarak dikildi, onun ölüm fermanını vermeye hazır gibiydi veya suratına bir tane patlatacakmış gibi. Aslında, Harry o daha sıradan bir kız olsa, çoktan tokat atmış olacağından emindi. Gözlerini prensesin delici yeşillerinden çekmeden, kararlılığından zerre kaybetmeden, en azından öyle görünmeyi becererek bekledi. Sonunda yalnızca, “Hayır.” Dedi Pansy.  
“Ölmek seni hiç korkutmuyor mu?”  
Pansy güldü, hor gören, aşağılayan bir gülüştü bu. “Baksana, sana cevap vereceğimi, hatta yüzüne bakmaya tenezzül edeceğimi düşündüren ne, merak ediyorum? Ya da, bu neden umurunda? Bu konudan böyle bahsetmek bile ihanet suçundan asılmana sebep olur.”  
Sinirle döndü, bir şeyler homurdanarak yerdeki taşlardan birini tekmeledi, elbisesinin kaliteli ipeğine biraz toz bulaştı.  
“Yani ölmeyi gerçekten istiyorsun?” Harry koştu, kızın önüne geçip yüzüne bakarken, hiç bu kadar cesur hissetmemişti. Yardım etmek istiyordu, her şeye rağmen, krala, tanrıya ve yasalara rağmen, onun canlı bedenini kapağı açık bir tabuta koyup inşası bir hafta önce tamamlanan mezar odasına taşımalarını izleyecek olmaktan nefret ediyordu. Bu, onun duygularıyla ve yaşama bakış açısıyla alakalıydı, hiçbir kızı, prenses bile olsa, öyle savunmasız bırakamazdı.  
“Önümden çekil.” Diye emretti Pansy, ama Harry ısrarcıydı.  
“Neden buraya geldin?”  
“Kafamı dinlemek için.” Pansy tısladı. “O yüzden, şimdi…”  
Harry çekildi, onun yanında yürümeye başladı, avucundaki kan kırmızı böğürtlenleri gülümseyerek prensese uzattı. Pansy tereddüt etti, ama sonra omuz silkip bir tane aldı.  
“Neredeyse bütün meyvelerin nasıl toplanacağını bilirim.” Dedi Harry, bir böğürtleni ağzına atarken. “Hepsinin kendine has zorlukları vardır. Böğürtlen alçak gönüllüdür, alçak yerlerde yetişir. Ama dikenlidir, onu bir yerlerini kanatmadan toplamak mümkün değildir. Yine de, topladıklarını yerken, tüm o dikenlere değdiğini düşünürsün. Sen hiç böğürtlen topladın mı? Hiç renkli bir kelebeği kovalarken yorulup uyuyakaldın mı? Bir kuşun kanadını sardın mı? Sen hiç aç kaldın mı? Benim hayatım böyle geçti, zorluk nedir bilirim. Anlayabilirim.”  
Pansy ağzında böğürtlen, Harry’nin meyve yüzünden kırmızıya boyanmış ellerine bakarken öfkesi eridi, o aynı sakin, güzel maske yerine geldi. “Sen kimsin?” diye sordu, bir böğürtlen daha aldı.  
“Harry.” Diye mırıldandı Harry, elini dağınık siyah saçlarından geçirirken kırmızılık oraya da yayıldı, Pansy güldü. “Ya sen?”  
“Beni tanıyorsun.”  
“Sadece biliyorum.”  
Prenses tüm zarafetiyle gülümserken adını söyledi, Harry bahçeye giden yoldan çoktan saptıklarını fark ettiyse de, aldırmadı. Eniştesinin ne diyeceği, ne yapacağı ilk kez hiç umurunda değildi. O an, ikisi, sadece ikisi orada, kenarları böğürtlenlerle kaplı kır patikasında yalnızlardı, önemli olan da buydu.  
“Neden buraya geldin?” Harry tekrar sorarken Pansy yine kızacakmış gibi kaşlarını çattı.  
“Farklı bir şey yapmak istiyorum.” Dedi sonra Pansy, durup ellerini beline koydu. “Yasak bir şey, cesur bir şey, her ne olursa. Dünyayı son kez hissetmek istiyorum, ona son kez dokunmak, onu başka yerlerde aramak… Bugün öleceğimi hep biliyordum, Harry, ilk çocuk bendim ve benden saklamaya hiç çalışmadılar, saklayamazlardı. Öleceğimi, bu onurun bana bahşedileceğini biliyordum, tanrının memnun olması için… Biliyorum, buna hazırım. Sadece, son bir kez, ilk kez… Bir tek kendim için bir şey, bana ait bir şey…”  
Sonra, Harry uzandı, dudakları prensesinkilere değerken, aralarındaki şey sevgi değildi, alışkanlık değildi, sadece Pansy’nin ihtiyacı vardı, istiyordu ve Harry onu geri çeviremezdi. Dudaklarında böğürtlen tadı, kendilerine dikenler arasından bir yol açarlarken, Harry onun nefesini içine çekti. Eli kızın saçlarında, gözleri gözlerindeyken zevk soluk alamamaya başladığında geldi. O an ikisi de güçlüydü, kararlıydı, birbirlerini dengeliyorlardı.  
Ayrıldıklarında, Pansy hiçbir şey demedi, sadece elbisesinin sırtındaki bağcıkları açmaya başladı, diğer eliyle beceriksizce, bilmeden, deneyerek Harry’nin terli cübbesini yokluyordu.  
“Kaç yaşındasın?” diye sordu, ilk bağı açmayı başarırken. Soluk soluğa kalmıştı, yüzü kıpkırmızıydı.  
“On yedi!” Harry zorlukla cevapladı, bir bacağını pantolonundan aceleyle sıyırdı. Utanmıyordu, tereddüt etmiyordu, bu hareketinin sonucunun ölüm olduğunu biliyordu. Ama yasak olduğu için yapmak, yasak olan kişiyle yapmak işin en büyüleyici yanıydı. “En sevdiğin çiçek hangisi?”  
“Hercai orkideler…” Pansy ayakkabılarını böğürtlenlere doğru fırlattı. “Anne baban kim?”  
“Öldüler.” Harry mırıldandı, bir kadının çok eskilerden kalma, unutulmuş kahkahası kulaklarında yankılandı. Onlar hakkında hatırladığı tek şey buydu.  
“Benim hiç anne babam olmadı, sadece kralım ve kraliçem vardı. Korkuyor musun?”  
“Evet.” Harry, güneşe karşı ürperdi, ama duraksamadı. Şimdi ikisi de çıplak kalmışlardı. “İstiyor musun?”  
“Evet…”  
Harry, konuşmak için daha fazla zaman harcamadı.  
*  
“Gitmeliyim…” Pansy’nin yüzü uzun, gür, yeşil çimenlere gömülüydü, vücudunu Harry’ninkine yaslamıştı. Harry sırtüstü yatar, batmaya hazırlanan güneşi izlerken eli onun saçlarında gezindi. Asla söylemezdi, ama kızın gözlerinin o an, sadece o an ıslandığını, göğsünün daha hızlı inip kalktığını biliyordu. Hissediyordu. Onu bırakmak istemiyordu.  
“Bak, bunun zor olduğunun farkındayım, ama…”  
“Gelemem.” Pansy fısıldadı. “Kaçamam. Biliyorum, bana değer veriyorsun, nasıl olduğunu anlamıyorum, ama öyle. Beni bırakmamanı söylememi, bana sarılmanı istememi, gidemeyecek kadar korkmamı arzuluyorsun. Hayır.”  
Harry iç çekti, kalbinde cam kırıkları vardı, gökyüzü eskisi kadar parlak gelmiyordu. “Senin için yeterince iyi değilim.” Dedi, fısıltıyla. “Ama seni mutlu edebilirdim, yemin ederim. Bütün dikenlere rağmen… Uzak bir yere gidebilirdik, çok uzak, çok yasak… Ve seni sevebilirdim.”  
“Tanrıdan kaçabileceğimiz hiçbir yer yok.”  
Harry’nin söyleyecek başka bir şeyi yoktu. Pansy kalktı, çevreye saçılmış giysilerini toplayıp giyinirken, her hareketinden asalet fışkırıyordu. O kadar kusursuz, o kadar mükemmeldi ki, Harry’nin kalbi tekliyordu. Hiç hareket etmedi, doğrulmadı, öylece yatıp onu seyrederek, görüntüsünü zihnine kazıyarak baktı.  
“Teşekkür ederim.” Diye fısıldadı Pansy, gitmeye hazır olduğunda. Elini uzattı, Harry onu tuttu, sıktı.  
“Öldüğün gün birlikte olabiliriz.” Dedi, “Geleceğim.”  
Kendi cümlesindeki acılığa güldü, kafasında bir başka çan çalmaya başlamıştı, canı yanıyordu.  
“Bana uyar.” Pansy, her zamanki küçümser tavrıyla gülümserken kaşlarını çattı. “O gün başka kimseye sözüm yok. Görüşmek üzere Harry…”  
Elini çekti, birkaç böğürtlen kopardı ve parmağını hafifçe çizen küçük dikene baktı. Sonra döndü, mağrur, düzenli adımlarla uzaklaştı. Bir daha dönüp geriye bakmadı.  
*  
Toprak titriyordu, çığlıklar, ağıtlar ve kutlama sesleri birbirine karışmıştı. Bir çocuk ağlıyor, bir adam gülüyor ve atlı bir kafile yeri döverek yaklaşıyordu. Mezar odası o kadar karanlıktı ki, genç adam kendi vücudunu bile seçemiyordu. Bunu nasıl yapabildiğine, nasıl cesaret ettiğine şaşarak, sonunda ne olacağını düşünerek, en kötüsü onu asacakları fikriyle avundu. Pişman değildi, pişman olmazdı. Şimdi bir hayali vardı, sonuna dek ardından koşacaktı.  
Gürültüler yaklaştı, Harry onlarca heykelin arasında, bir peri masalına atlayan gülünç bir fıkra karakteri gibi duyumsuyor, hançerini ve bıçağını yokladı. İki hafta önce, mezar odasının içini düzenleyen, heykelleri emredilen yerlerine yerleştiren, son altın ve değerli eşyaları taşıyan işçi ekibine katılmıştı. Mezar odası onlarca labirentten, koridordan, silah depolarından ve sandıklardan oluşuyordu, yapımı on altı yıl sürmüştü ve ana girişinin yanı sıra, işçi ile kölelerin kullandığı bir de küçük kapısı vardı. Harry buna minnettardı.  
Tören sesleri yükseldi, büyüdü ve her yanı sardı, Harry’nin kulakları acıyordu, söylenen hiçbir şeyi ayırt edemiyordu, ama zamanın geldiğini biliyordu. Ve sonunda, ileride, ana odaya açılan birincil girişe geldiler, atlardan indiler. Harry göremiyordu, ama onların bir tabut taşıdıklarından emindi. Pansy’yi hayal etti, beyaz kefeniyle öylece uzanırken, gözleri kapalı, yüzü solgun, renk dudaklarından gitmiş… Ona neler yapmışlardı, on dört gündür sadece ibadet ederek yaşamak ondan neleri almıştı? Ama kalbi hala atıyordu, kefenin altındaki pürüzsüz teni hala ılıktı. Ona taşkınlıkları önlemek için sakinleştirici bir çay içirmiş olmalıydılar, ama bilinci hala açıktı. Korkuyor muydu, gözleri hiç Harry’yi aramış mıydı? Onu beklemiş miydi?  
Ses mezar odasının içine sızdı, Harry kör, sağırdı. Ama yarım saat kadar sonra, bütün ritüeller bitti ve kalabalık uzaklaşmaya koyuldu.  
Harry o zaman, başka birisinin usul nefes alış verişlerini duydu. Uzun ve yumuşak, sakinleşmek ister gibi… Şimdi o ve Harry, yapayalnız kalmışlardı.  
İnsanların gittiğinden, ancak çan son kez çalınca emin oldu, saklandığı kilitli dolabın kapısını ince bir çubukla kurcalayıp açarken, onu ürkütmemek için sessizce yere kaydı, koridoru geçip ana salona çıktı, yaklaştı, yolları ezberlemişti.  
Pansy tam da hayal ettiği gibiydi, öylece ölmeye bırakılmış, bunun bir gün içinde olmasını sağlamak için kanına zehir karıştırılmış, bağlanmış bir kurban, kefeninin içinde…  
“Pansy…” İsmini ilk kez fısıldarken kız korkuyla titredi, gözlerini açıp karanlıkta görmeyi denerken başaramamış, onu tabutuna bağlayan ipleri zorlamaya başladı.  
“Sakin ol…” Harry hançerini çıkardı, sol eliyle kızın elini bulup sıkarken buz gibi parmaklar kendininkilere kenetlendi. “Nasıl…” diye fısıldadı Pansy güçlükle. “Neden? Harry?” Harry, ilk ipi kesmek için elini çekmeye çalışınca, prenses kasıldı. “Hayır…”  
“Buradayım.” Dedi Harry, güven vermeye çalışarak. “Seni buradan götüreceğim, uzak, çok uzak bir yere, tanrının bile bulamayacağı…” Götüreceği yerin kendi kalbi olduğunu söylemesi gereksizdi, ikisi de biliyorlardı. “Bana güven, tamam mı, bana sadece güven.” Parmaklar gevşedi, Pansy’den tek, zapt edilememiş bir hıçkırık kaçtı.  
Harry ipleri kesti, bir önceki gün bir hekime hazırlattığı panzehiri çıkarıp kıza verdi. Pansy bu kez tereddüt etmeden aldı.  
“Bunu nasıl yapacağız?” diye sordu sonra Pansy, Harry onu tabuttan kaldırıp kollarının arasına alırken. Bedeni titriyordu, ama hala dünyanın en gururlu, en kendine hakim kızıydı. O soğuk nezaketinden asla tamamen kurtulamayacaktı. “Buraya gelmen delilikti, tanrım, delilik… Ama yine de…” Ona tutunarak, kollarında güven arayarak sustu, sadece bir an için Harry’ye gerçekten de muhtaçtı. Sonra kendini toparladı.  
“Ben her şeyi planladım.” Dedi Harry, göremeyeceğini bilse de kıza gülümsedi. “Zor olacağını biliyorum, ama dikenlerle böğürtlenleri hatırla. Bana güven. Biliyorsun, sana değer veriyorum.”  
Pansy derin bir nefes çekti, Harry’nin elini kavradı ve sıktı. Siyah saçlı genç adam, prensesini adı gibi iyi öğrendiği yoldan, onun için hayal ettiği geleceğe götürdü.  
*  
Pamuk beyazı bulutlar rüyalar kadar yakın, gökyüzü en özgür maviyken küçük bahçesinde, bir böğürtlen kümesinin yanında oturmakta olan genç kadın düşünceli, Harry’nin soru dolu bakışlarını görmezden geldi. Harry onun en çok bu gizemli, gizli yanından hoşlanıyor, dudağındaki buruk gülümsemeden öpmek isteyerek usulca adını fısıldadı.  
“Dalgın görünüyorsun.” Diye ekledi sevecenlikle. Prenses Pansy omuz silkti.  
“Mutluyum.” Dedi sadece, oturdukları taş bankta Harry’ye sokuldu, başını omzuna yasladı. Ondan nadiren görünen sevgi hareketlerinden biriydi bu, ama hamile olduğu anlaşıldığından beri daha sık oluyordu, Harry durumdan çokça memnundu. “Bana gereken her şeye sahibim, sadece kanım yüzünden sahip olduklarımdan çok daha özel, önemliler. O hayatı hiç özlemiyorum, Harry. Bir çocuğumuz olacak ve bizimle kalacak, onu bir tabuta yatırıp karanlık bir mezara göndermeyeceğiz. Ve biliyorum, bana değer veriyorsun. Seni seviyorum…”  
Kelimeleri ilk kez böyle rahat, sakınmadan ve bastırmadan söylerken Harry uzandı, saçlarını öperek kokusunu içine çekti, elini kavradı. Böğürtlenler yüzünden kırmızıya boyanmış parmaklarla oynarken bir dikenin kanattığı parmağı da öptü.  
“Böğürtlenler ve dikenler…” diye mırıldandı, gülümsemesini onun avucuna kondururken. “Her şeye rağmen, sonucuna değdiğini düşünüyorsak…”  
“Bebeğimizin adını da böğürtlen koymayı teklif etmenden korkuyorum.” Dedi Pansy, gülüşü bahçede çınladı, Harry’nin kaybettiği bir başka kadının, değer verdiği ilk kadının hayal meyal kahkahasına karıştı, Harry sırıttı. “İşte bu gerçekten cesur bir şey olurdu.”  
Kalktı, işe gitmesi gerekiyordu, omuzlarındaki pelerini düzeltirken, Pansy umutsuzca saçlarını bir şekle sokmayı denedi, tabii ki beceremedi.  
“Harry?” diye seslendi genç kadın, bir eli karnındaydı, diğeriyle Harry’ye el sallıyordu. “Bir gün renkli bir kelebeği kovalayıp yorulduğumuzda gölge veren bir ağacın altında uyuyakalalım mı?”  
Harry güldü, elbette olacağını söyleyip bahçe kapısını ardından kapattı. Girmek istediği bir başka kapı yoktu, kendi hikâyesi içinde, en mutlu anları çoktan yaşanmış ve henüz hiçbiri oluşmamış bir zamanda, prensesi ile dünyanın en mutlu adamı, oydu.


End file.
